Update on the Presendential Election Vote Recount
by Chief of Space
Summary: A fun and fanciful frolik through our political machinations, with a twist. :-P No flames please!


"Hello and good evening."   
  
"Welcome to the latest addition of Anybody's Guess! 2000, the up to the minute show where we bring *you* the latest news on the country's latest happenings."  
  
"Tonight on the news, further coverage of the amazing and unprecedented presidential election. For the most recent developments, let's go to Skip Nightly, who is on the scene right now in Florida. Skip, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Steve, tempers continue to flare down here as no clear outcome has yet been reached! With Gov. Bush leading Vice Pres. Gore by only a few hundred votes, no one knows what to think. The recount is currently continuing, but the archaic way the ballots were designed makes it *very* difficult to fully understand who voted, and for whom they did!"  
  
"Gee Skip, that sounds rough. I've heard that there is a new development that may help expedite the process. What can you tell us about that?"  
  
"Well Steve, in an attempt to reach a faster and more accurate conclusion to the vote counting, the Democrats have requested the presence of a Jedi Master to help divine the intent of the voters. He got here last night and has been overseeing the counting since."  
  
"A Jedi Master eh, Skip? That has got to hurt the Republican morale."  
  
"Yes it has Steve. The presence of Mr. Wey-drunk On'Gin has been fairly disheartening to the already nervous Republican party. However, in an attempt to keep things fair and non-partisan, the Republican Party has asked for the presence of their own mediator to help."  
  
"Amazing, Skip. I believe we have a clip recorded only a few hours ago of the new mediator speaking. Let's go to that now."  
  
-Mr. Darth Vader takes the podium-  
-Cameras flash-  
"Mr. Vader! What is your opinion about the recounting going on, and possible revote? Do you think it will change the outcome?"  
  
*Mechanical breathing* -Cameras flash- "The power of this recount is insignificant when compared with that of the Republican Party. Soon this will be over and the last remnants of the Old Democracy will be gone forever. Join me, and together we can rule the country and tyrant and serf!"  
-Segment ends-  
  
"Very interesting Skip. Other questions asked included a questioning Mr. Vader's confidence, and if it is perhaps misplaced. His only response: 'I find your lack of faith disturbing'."  
  
"It's amazing, Steve, things could turn either way at the moment! Dark Side or Light Side, who knows?"  
  
"Ultimately Skip, it's up to the people! Let's hope they choose wisely.... Speaking of the people, let's go to one of the crowds gathering outside the recount hall to ask some questions."  
  
"Sure Steve!"  
-Camera pans to the left-  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, what is your opinion on about all of this?"  
  
"Meesa not know! Yoosa know? Cuz meesa not know what to thinksa!"  
  
"Ahh, I see... Well, thank you, Sir..."   
-Camera pans more-  
"Hmm... Here's an interesting character, he looks a bit out of place here, perhaps he is a foreign reporter covering the story! Excuse me sir, in what way do you think the country needs this to turn out?"  
  
-Strange, almost musical sounds as single eye dilates- "What is need compared to the path?"  
  
"Ahh, ok... Thank you sir..."  
  
"Well Steve, as you can see here, things are still pretty much up in the air! It could go either way from here on out."  
  
"Thanks, Skip."  
  
"My pleasure, Steve."  
  
"That was Skip Nightly, reporting live from Florida. Well folks, we're just about out of time here. Thank you for tuning in, and remember to check back for the latest updates, right here, on Anybody's Guess! 2000!"  
  
"We'll close tonight with a quote from a citizen interviewed in a local cantina. Although we couldn't get a coherent response from his furry counterpart, I think he summarized the situation best when he looked up from his drink and said only "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"This is Steve Evets, for MBN."  
-This has been a broadcast of the Martian Broadcasting Network. MBN and Anybody's Guess! are copyrights of the Imperial Palace, and are not to be used without the knowledge and permission of the Emperor and his staff.  
Carpe Diem  
S.P.Q.M  
  
--Disclaimer--  
Bush/Gore and some of the other characters and/or quotes in this story are not my own! :-P They belong to whoever created them. :-P I am writing this for enterainment puropses only. :-P As everyone knows, there is no such thing as a confusing political situation.  
  
Author's Notes:  
This story mixes lots of worlds. :-P I just sat down, started writing, and this is how it turned out. :-P Enjoy!  
No flames please. :-P They have enough of those on Mars. :-P 


End file.
